Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 9 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 40 }{ 5 } $
Answer: $ = 6 \times 9 + 4 \times 8 $ $ = 54 + 4 \times 8 $ $ = 54 + 32 $ $ = 86 $